Fight For A New Future
by JazzQueen
Summary: Summary: Four time travelers come from a desolate future where Bison reigns supreme as world ruler and Sakura is his prized "Doll". The group travel to the past to make sure that the present can have a better tommorow.
1. Visitors From The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own any Street Fighter characters. The only thing I own are the OC's that appear in this story. Takes place during the Street Fighter Alpha timeline.

It was a beautiful day in a quaint neighborhood in Japan. On this relatively normal day a young high school girl was jogging around town. The name of this spirited youth was Sakura Kasugano who was training herself in the art of street fighting. Ever since her idol Ryu won the World Warrior Tournament she vowed herself to become a fighter so she could be trained by him. She traveled around the world and eventually found him but he turned down her offer of training her believing himself was still in need of learning much more. From that day on Sakura vowed to become stronger in the hopes that one day her icon will deem her worthy.

Sakura looked up into the sky and thought to herself" One day somehow I will prove myself to be a formidable fighter and earn Ryu-san's respect".

However, unknowns to her a mysterious black van with a sinister logo was secretly watching her from a distance. In the driver's seat there was a woman in black with sunglasses that was monitoring Sakura.

She spoke into a walkie talkie" Subject: Sakura Kasugano is in sight we will continue on following her until she is at her most vulnerable".

Around the same area a portal opened and out came four individuals, a girl with a white head band and raven hair, a blonde haired young man in a red suit, a young Asian man with a white suit, and a purple haired Italian woman in an elegant suit.

"Are we in the right time auntie?" the white head band girl asked with concern. The regal looking woman monitored the device in her hand and answered" It appears we have arrived in the area and precisely at the correct timing".

The girl sighed with relief" Good because the future depends on this mission going good".

"Now all we have to do is search the area for any suspicious activity and we can find her right away" said the blonde haired man.

"If I remember anything this is going to be the second time Shadaloo tries to catch her because the first time she managed to fend them off" the Asian man informed.

"All I know is that they learned from their mistake when dealing with her and they probably will try to find a new way of subduing her so we have to be quick" the Italian woman said as she held up one of her cards.

She closed her eyes and started using her power to sense the person they were trying to find. Her eyes then snapped opened and answered then pointed" She is in that direction but we have to be quick".

They ran as fast as they could into location of their target.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still jogging along the road and rested a while near the playground she usually visited still unaware of the van that was following her.

The black clothed woman in the van then signaled to others in the back" It's time to capture subject and bring her to the Dolls program".

Then at her command all the grunts burst out of the van armed with tasers and rope. In the back of the van laid a huge cage that looked fit enough to house a young teenaged girl.

Sakura then looked into the direction of the incoming force and saw the blacked dressed woman and grunts advancing on her. She then prepped up and started fighting her way through them all. She managed to make her way through most of the grunts until she was shocked from behind by the mysterious woman.

The woman looked at Sakura's fallen form and instructed" Get her into the van quick before anyone can spot us". The grunts did as she commanded and picked up Sakura then got her into the cage set for her.

At the same time the group of four arrived just as the mysterious woman and the grunts were getting ready to leave the scene.

"Oh, no they already have her" the head banded girl panicked.

"Then that means we just have to make sure we stop that van from getting out of here with her" the blonde haired exclaimed as he pounded his fists.

As the van was starting up there was a big pound heard on one of the side. The mysterious woman looked out the window and noticed the head banded girl standing there shouting" No, I will not let brainwash her." She then angrily began punching the van with furry rocking it in the process.

The woman then barked out" Get out there and keep that brat from interfering". The grunts got back out and started fighting the young girl but she managed to mow them down one by one.

Meanwhile, the three others snuck into the van and bust open the cage then free Sakura who was still unconscious. The blonde haired man picked her up and they got out of the care but were stopped by more grunts. The black dressed woman shouted furiously" Stop them all don't let them get away with the girl".

The Italian woman then jumped in front of them all and her hand glowed producing a blast of power. She then shot her power at the van which blew it up. The black dressed woman looked in fright then commanded" Everyone retreat".

She turned her back at the Italian woman and scorned" You will regret the day you messed with Shadaloo. "She then ran away in defeat with the grunts waiting for the day when she could have her revenge.

The four then turned back their attention to the unconscious Japanese girl in Mel's arms starting to wake up.

Sakura opened her eyes and stuttered" What just happened and who are you people?". She was still recuperating from almost being kidnapped and now four strangers had come out of nowhere then managed to save her.

The head banded girl then rushed to her side and hugged her with great excitement "Oh, it's really you we came right in time to save you from that horrible fate".

Sakura had a surprised and confused expression on her face" What are you talking about?"

The blonde haired then got Sakura up on her feet and pointed out" I think she needs an explanation for what is going and who we are".

The head banded girl rubbed her head in embarrassment and chuckled" Oh, yeah I guess the excitement got the best of me but maybe it would be good to inform her".

The older Italian woman cleared her voice and spoke" Sakura Kasugano you were about to be kidnapped by Shadaloo to be turned into a Doll and be crucial in their plot to take over the world. I am the future version of a woman who might have met named Rose."

Sakura did a double check and exclaimed" You're from the future!? Man, that sounds neat but who are those other three".

The blonde haired man step forward and introduced himself "My name is Mel Masters and if you are wondering about my last name then yes I am the future son of Ken Masters. It will be some time before my parents get married and I will be born. "

The Asian looking man stood and bowed" My name is Qiang Hoshi and I am the son of the person you admire Ryu".

Sakura then quickly trailed after him" Wait your Ryu's son who does he marries in the future?"

Qiang spoke hesitantly "Um, that information is very personal".

Sakura had a look of disappointment on her face about secretly wanting to know if she could have a future with Ryu. She then looked back at the head banded girl who looked suspiciously like her only she had black hair. She was grinning with anticipation and a fiery spirit that seemed to match her own.

She bolted out" My name is Botan and I am your daughter from the future."

An awkward silence came upon them all and Sakura face went blank then fell down from the surprise of what she just revealed.

Botan then had a look of worry and screamed" Oh no she fainted".

"I would too if I just found out that some girl was claiming to be my daughter" Qiang snarked glassing at Sakura who was still fainted.

Rose face palmed and shook her head" I have a feeling this will be much harder than I thought".


	2. Further Exposition

Disclaimer: I do not own any Street Fighter characters. The only thing I own are the OC's that appear in this story.

Sakura woke up from fainting and was greeted by the sight of a grinning Botan who laughed" Good you awake for a minute I thought it was something serious". Botan then reached out her hand to Sakura and pulled her off the ground. She then started to bombard the flustered Sakura with many questions" So, mom, I got some questions for like who are my grandpa and grandma, who my uncle is, what school do you go to, what is your favorite-"

Rose then cut her off" That is enough Botan I think it should be us answering any questions that your mother needs to know". Botan just puffed and threw her hands on the back of her head but did as Rose told her.

Sakura then focused her eyes again at Botan and looked at her with great interest. She had always dreamed of being a mother but having a girl around her own age claim to be her daughter from the future just too awkward to believe. But she couldn't deny that there was a strong resemblance between each other with both having the same colored eyes, hair length, and even body shape. The only major difference was the fact that Botan's hair color was black in contrast with her brunette hair color.

She then refocused on Rose who was beginning to explain fully what was going on" As we said we come from a future where Shadaloo has taken over the world and you were against your will brainwashed into a doll named Black Cherry".

Sakura during her travels around the world had met some operatives of Shadaloo and even confronted one peculiar member named Killer Bee who later revolted against them and renamed herself Cammy. From what she had encountered from the organization was the fact that it was led by some guy named who dreamed of ruling the world.

Rose continued on" Black Cherry was an essential figure in helping Bison bring the world to his knees and also was ordered to kidnapped two other young woman to be turned into Dolls so they could be her subordinates".

Sakura looked at her with many questions buzzing her mind" How far in the future did you say you were from?". This future version of Rose didn't look that much older than present Rose.

The Italian women then answered" Twenty three years to be exact; the reason I look as young as my present self is the fact that I was kidnapped by Black Cherry then placed in a capsule in the main Shadaloo base where it prevented me from aging."

The teenaged high school just then starred with guilt written on her face. She wondered how many atrocities she was forced to do under Shadaloo and pain she brought upon many people she considered her friends.

Rose then looked at her with comforting glance" Please, I do not blame you for your future self 's actions".

But Sakura still had to wonder what became of her friends and acquaintances in this timeline they were from.

Rose who seemed to know what was going on in her mind spoke" We are a part of a resistance group headed by Chun Li which is located unground of what used to be the Interlope Headquarters".

Qiang glumly said" Father is alive and a very active member of the group. However, every time the subject of your future self comes up he always has a look of despair and shame over not being able to protect you." Mel put his hand on his friends shoulder to show some support.

Mel solemnly added" Not to mention the fact that he was deeply broken after my dad was killed by Bison's forces. I will never forget when Ryu managed to get me out of my parents' mansion when the Shadaloo troopers stormed the place. I very much owe him my life and gratitude".

Botan looked at Mel, Qiang, and Rose who had all shared their testimonies then at Sakura who was absorbing all the sorrowful information. Ever since she left with Rose and became a part of the resistance all three had become an important part of her life. Mel was the first person she bonded with after she came to the resistance then eventually over the four years both became romantically interested in each other. Although things started rocky with her and Qiang they slowly became friends. Rose had been the motherly figure that she yearned for but was denied when she was with Shadaloo. She taught Botan everything in how to control her power even though at times she was very resistant at learning anything.

Botan then had a thought in her head" Hey, Auntie Rose, I think we should tell her how we got here as well".

Rose held up the round device that had a monitor on it" This right here is called the Psycho Timer which is a time traveling device that has the ability to send people either into the future or past. It was originally designed by Shadaloo I took some with me as I was escaping with Botan. Sakura I know all of this might be overwhelming for you especially for someone your age but rests assure we will do our best to make sure you are safe from any possible harm".

She then reached into her pocket and took out a card that had a moon on it" Because of our actions right now we seemed to have changed the course in history making it so that our future is now only an alternative timeline".

Sakura scratched the back of her head and said" If you guys are going to stay here for a while you might want to find a place to crash. And know someone who might be able to let you stay for the night".

Sakura knocked on the door of the badly in shape dojo" Hibiki-san are you in there". The door opened to reveal the puzzled owner.

"Hey, Sakura what's going on and who are those people with you?" Dan asked as he noticed Mel, Qiang, Rose, and Botan behind Sakura.

Sakura then quickly came up with an excuse" Oh, they are people from out of town that need a place to stay".

Botan then ran up to Dan and started asking him questions" So, you are the famous Dan Hibiki I was taught your fighting style as a kid. I heard you trained my mom –".

Qiang then covered her mouth with his hand and sheepishly said" Don't worry about her she can be hyper at times."

Dan perched his eyebrow and grinned" You've heard about me and was taught my fighting style. But wait a minute who exactly taught you it because only I know it and the other person I passed it down to was Sakura".

Botan managed to get free from Qiang's grasp" Yeah, my mom is Sakura Kasugano and she taught me how to use Gadoken. Here let me show you". She then formed her hands out which let out a strong ki blast that took out a tree which landed on the roof Dan's dojo and put a hole in it.

Dan went dumbstruck and cried" No, not the roof how will I ever pay for it".

Everybody then started glaring at Botan who was looking a bit guilty for giving Dan grief.

Botan in an embarrassing tone said" Oops, I guess sometimes I forget my own strength. If you like I can somehow repay you by fixing it later".

Rose just shook her head and rubbed her temple" Ah, young one you really have to learn some self-control."

Sakura was awestruck by Botan's display of power and thought to herself" Wow, man I am glad that she is a good guy because the world would be in terror if she was a villain."

"Huh, Sakura care to explain to me where this girl and the others came from plus how the heck can she do that?" Dan who was still reeling in from Botan's little demonstration.

Sakura sighed" I guess there is no point in holding the truth from you since she blew their cover but it's going to be a long story".

Dan then let them all in and sat down where Sakura told him everything about who they were and how they got to the present. After hearing everything Dan still couldn't believe his ears.

"So, let me get this straight you are saying these guys come from a timeline where Shadaloo took over the world by brainwashing you into a human robot and now these guys have come back to alter the events that made their future possible. And that guy over there is Ryu's son, that blonde haired guy Ken's son, that Italian chick is the future version of some fortune teller named Rose, and that girl who looks closely like you is claiming to be your daughter" Dan said as he looked after each one of them very closely.

He closed his eyes and said" I just got a few things to say". The four looked on curiously over what he was going to announce.

Dan then burst into tears, rushing over to Sakura while strangling her in his gripe crying" Oh, Sakura my favorite and currently only student I should have been there to protect you from harm".

Sakura managed to get out of Dan's grasp" Dan, it's okay everything is alright now thanks to these guy".

Qiang then noted" Dad was right when he told me stories about you and it's a shame that I never got the chance to meet you in our time".

Dan then stopped and turned to Qiang" Wait a minute what do you mean never met me in your time; I am still alive."

Qiang grimly answered" No you sadly died early in the formation of the resistance. "

This revelation made Dan sulk into a corner.

Mel looked at Dan with pity" Qiang did you really need to do that?"

Qiang looked at him sternly "I couldn't exactly sugarcoat the situation for him".

Sakura quickly went over to Dan and tried to cheer him up" Oh, come on since they rescued me that means there will be a chance that things won't happen like they did in their time. Besides I know that you would be there to rescue me if anything did happen".

That last statement managed to brighten Dan up a bit and make him get up then form his thumb up sign" You know I would do anything to help you. Okay now let's see how we can get things set up here. So, there are four of you so all of you probably have to sleep in the main hall but no worry I have extra futons for you to have. And as the host I will be obliged to give you dinner which will be store brought ramnen noodles."

Then Botan raised her hand and spoke up" Thanks Hibiki-san for opening your dojo to help us but I really actually want to stay at my mom's house".

This got Rose's attention and curious about Botan's sudden decision" Any reason why you would want to?".

Botan answered cheerfully" I want to get to know mom more and see the place she grew up in. Plus I want to meet my grandparents and uncle for the first time ever".

Although Rose understood that Botan was really eager to know more about her mother because of her circumstances growing up with Black Cherry which robbed her of a nurturing motherly figure. At the same time secretly in her heart she did not want to be pushed out of the picture after growing close to the girl these past four years.

Then Botan went over to Rose and hugged her sweetly saying" It's okay Auntie Rose nothing in my heart will ever replace you".

Rose grinned and hugged Botan back; it didn't relieve all the anxiety she felt but it did quell some tension in her stomach.

Mel then said out loud" Hey, since you are going to be staying at your mom's how about something for your boyfriend as well".

Botan then ran over to Mel and kissed him on the cheek which sparked a maternal instinct in Sakura.

She thought to herself" Whether he is Ken's son or not I wonder how old he is and when did those two start dating".

Botan then faced Qiang and said" Well, how about you do you want anything before I go".

Qiang just shrugged and said" No, I'm good".

Botan then stood up and grabbed Sakura by the hand while rushing out the dojo door exclaiming" Lead the way mom!".

Sakura head was in a tizzy while being dragged by her daughter crying" Wow, slow down there girl".

Dan then remembered something as both girls left" Hey, wasn't she supposed to fix my roof".


	3. Getting Settled

Disclaimer: I do not own any Street Fighter characters. The only thing I own are the OC's that appear in this story.

"Well, here we are home sweet home" said Sakura as they finally got to the house. Botan began to look at the place like it was a palace.

Her eyes glowed and said" Yippee I finally get to meet my uncle, grandma, and grandpa". Just as she was about to run inside she was grabbed by her mother.

"However first things first we have to lay down some ground rules which you have to follow is you have to restrain from calling my parents grandma and grandpa and my brother uncle. Next thing is you have to pretend you are a new girl in town who lives with her aunt. Lastly please don't call me mom in public; got that" she explained to Botan.

Botan then saluted her and proclaimed" Alight mo-err I mean Sakura".

Sakura just sighed and they walked into the house together. Inside she saw her brother, Tsukushi, sitting on the living room floor playing his video games. He barely noticed that his sister had come in or the fact that she had a guest with her.

Sakura got his attention by screaming" Tsukushi I'm home". This made her little brother jump from the spot he was and turn in her direction where he yelled" Sakura I wish you wouldn't do that and who is that girl with you".

He stared at Botan who was standing right next to his sister and noticed how closely they resembled each other. They even had the same headband on.

His sister then began to introduce unknown to him his niece" This Botan she just moved in town and lives with her aunt."

Botan then ran up to her bewildered uncle asking many questions" So, your Sakura's brother, I noticed you liked playing video games do you play with Sakura, are you interested in street fighting like her, do you-".

Sakura cut off her" Excuse Botan she is just curious to know everything about me".

Right then Mrs. Kasugano walked into the living room and greeted her daughter" Hello, Sakura good to see your home and it looks like you brought a new friend over".

Sakura then said" Oh, mom this is Botan and she just moved here. Can she stay over for a while as her aunt gets things settled in?"

Mrs. Kasugano smiled" Sure, it would be fun to have someone new over here for dinner".

Just on cue Botan ran over to her grandmother to pester her with questions" So, your Sakura's mom, it must be neat having a daughter like her. What dishes do you cook for her, does she like to cook as well, what is her favorite-".

Sakura yanked Botan away a little and said" Don't mind her she is just excited to be in a new neighborhood".

just grinned and said" She is certainly full of questions and curiosity. I am sure you two will be the best of friends as time goes on. Also I think it would be nice of you to show her your room and place out a futon for her to sleep on".

"Will do mom" Sakura said as she took Botan's hand and led her upstairs to her room. She then opened and closed the door to her room quickly.

She then sighed" Okay, now that we made it past mom and Tsukushi I think we have to plan out a few things. First things first since its school tomorrow you will need a uniform so I will let you wear one of my extra ones".

Sakura went over to her closet to grab a sailor fuku and handed it over to Botan who screeched" This is so cool we will look even more alike with our matching headbands and uniform".

Then something daunted on Sakura and she asked" Botan, where exactly did you get your headband from".

Botan then pointed to her forehead and answered" Oh, this thing I got it on my tenth birthday as a gift from you –err- I mean the alternative you. It was after I was getting off from training and then she took it off her head then put it on mine and tied it up".

As Sakura could guess from the situation Botan described it was more like she had a head injury and Black Cherry just patched it up with her headband which Botan mistook for a birthday gift.

Another question that daunted her mind and she asked this time" Botan, who is your father? I mean you have been blasting me with questions about everything but I have heard nothing about your dad".

This caused Botan to pause for a second and stutter" Um, I actually don't know who my father is and I was raised in the Shadaloo base all my life in order to be like my mom".

Sakura stood there silently and said" Wow, I'm sorry if I got too personal"

Then Botan's grim look changed to a smile and she joyfully said" No worries any mom would be interested about their child's wellbeing".

Botan was then quick to change the subject and asked her mother" So, what school do you go to and what friends do you have?"

Sakura answered her daughter" The school I go to is Tamagawa High and my friends are Kei and Karin. Also one thing when we go to meet Kei tomorrow please don't fluster her with that many questions".

Botan titled her and grinned "Okay, mom".

Later that night Botan joined with the rest of the Kasugano family for supper. Botan managed to scarf down a ton of 's cooking while Sakura encouraged her to slow down. noted that she had the same love for white rice as Sakura. Tsukushi found it weird that his sister was scolding her new friend as a mother would to her child. It took some time getting used to handling chopsticks but she then managed to master them without a problem.

After dinner Botan and Sakura got ready for bed and started to prepare for school tomorrow.

The next morning Botan got up first then woke up Sakura early by bouncing on her bed; they got dressed into their uniforms, ate breakfast, and then rushed out the door for school.

Needless to say Sakura was still grumpy about Botan waking her up earlier than she was used to.

"I cannot believe you woke me up at six "o" clock." She grumbled as they both were walking to school.

Botan had a confused look on her face and said" Sorry, it's just that when I was younger my mom always got me up at six in the morning. Even after I left Shadaloo I still have a habit of getting up early in the morning."

Sakura listened to Botan's explanation and responded" Well, just remember your mom is a Doll so she was probably programmed to get you up early".

Botan nodded and said" I know but it sometimes I wish she was doing it because she cared about me".

Sakura noticed the solemn tone in her voice and wondered how emotionally painful it must have been for her to have a human doll for a mother. Although she was still getting used to being called "mom" by the daughter of an alternate future version of herself, she still somewhere deep in her heart felt a deep maternal concern for this girl who suddenly landed into her life.

Just as they continued to walk she heard her friend Kei's voice from behind" Hi, Sakura it looks like you managed to get up a little bit earlier than usual and it seems you have a new friend with you".

Kei noted Botan standing beside Sakura which then made the half Japanese girl turn and face her mother's friend.

She then predictably started asking poor Kei questions" So, you are Sakura's friend then you must know a lot about her like how often do you two hang out, how long have you've been best friends, are you a fan of fighting like her, and does she-".

Sakura then yanked Botan away and said" Excuse me for a second please".

She then scolded her daughter" Remember what we said last night about the questions".

Botan just tapped her fingers together and said" Oops, I kinda of forgot".

She then face palmed and then Kei tapped her shoulder to ask" Sakura could you introduce me to this new girl".

Sakura quickly responded" Oh, her name is Botan and she and her aunt just moved her yesterday and she is staying at my house for a bit while they get settled in".

Kei looked at both girls and noticed a strange resemblance between each other. Except for their different hair colors and skin tones they could be mistaken for twin sisters.

Kei then silently just locked that thought in her head" Since this is your first day of school you probably will be in need of a guide in order to get you through the day".

Then Botan went and hugged her tightly saying" Good, because this is my first time being in a public school and I want to have a good first experience".

Kei then asked" Were you homeschooled?".

Botan answered back "Yes".

Sakura then pulled Botan off Kei and said" Well, then now that we are all acquainted with each other lets head off to school".

The three girls then walked to Tamagawa High where Sakura had to restrain Botan from trying to ask Kei anymore questions. Kei found the scenario funny how it was usually her scolding her friend. However, now the tables were turned and Sakura was getting a taste of sometimes how she felt. Kei at times could never under her friend's love of street fighting but supported her anyway. It was now so surreal seeing Sakura act like a concerned parent when a child was misbehaving.

"Well, here we are" Sakura announced as the three finally go to the school.

Botan's eyes widen opened in amazement and wonder. It wasn't even near big as the Shadaloo base she grew up in but it still left an impression on her.

This was a big step for her but she was up for the challenge. At Shadaloo she was given the best tutors a person could ask for and after she joined the resistance there was members who tried their best with the material they had to give the younger ones some basic education. Most of all it was a place that her mother had gone to before she was brainwashed.

Just then a limousine came from behind the three girls. One of its doors opened to reveal a blonde haired girl in the same uniform. The girl's name was Karin Kanzuki heir to the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. Although Karin is extremely wealthy she attends public school to observe how what she dubs the lower classes live. She at first was antagonistic against Sakura but as time went on she grew to respect her fellow schoolmate and then form a friendly rivalry with her. Even though she still has a snobby and arrogant air, Karin at times has been shown to have a hidden heart of gold.

Karin walked out the door and greeted Sakura" Oh, good morning plebian."

Sakura just chuckled" Good morning Karin you seem to be in a perky mood today".

Karin held up her hand and laughed" Of course why wouldn't I because I have been perfecting my style to beat you in our next match".

Sakura then looked bumped up and said" Really because I have been taking time all this weekend to keep myself in shape."

While the two rivals were conversing with each other Botan stood and looked at Karin with familiarity. Then she remembered where she had seen Karin's face before and immediately ran over to the blond haired girl then hugged her tightly.

Botan started screaming" Hime it's you!".

Karin looked surprisingly shocked at Botan embracing her and tried to get her off" Wow, I thank you for addressing me properly but I don't allow any commoners to touch me without my permission".

Sakura then face palmed in embarrassment and pulled Botan off of Karin who didn't know whether to be upset or pleased.

Karin then asked Sakura" May I ask who this girl and why she doesn't know the notion of personal space?".

Sakura immediately answered" Oh, her name is Botan she just moved into town and is excited about her new surroundings".

Botan waved to Karin who in return just stared at her suspiciously.

Karin huffed" So, she's your new friend. As long as she knows her boundaries she will be in my good graces".

Botan smiled and responded" Okay, Hime I will do whatever it is you ask".

Karin then looked at Botan and shrugged" She might be hyper but at least she knows how to give proper respect. Well, then see you three in class."

Botan then grabbed her mother's hand and exclaimed" That's right let's not be late for class".

Sakura was rushed by her daughter to get there in time followed by Kei who was trying to keep up with them.


	4. The Beginning Of Corrections

Disclaimer: I do not own any Street Fighter characters. The only thing I own are the OC's that appear in this story.

Botan's first day of public school went more smoothly than thought. Sakura had to tell her daughter about certain customs like donning house slippers inside which confused Botan a bit. Sakura then introduced Botan to her homeroom who bought the explanation she was new in town. During class time there were subjects she either really knew or was totally blank on the subject. In contrast to her mother's dislike of math she was actually interested in mathematics and was pretty good at answering a lot of the questions as well. When it came to P.E. time Botan immediately found her favorite subject after math. During lunch she tried again asking Karin multiple questions while still calling her "Hime" which still amused the wealthy girl a bit and gave Sakura a bit of a headache. Sakura also had to ward off some classmates who wanted Botan to join their clubs. At the end of the day Sakura tried to find Botan a task to do during the after school clean up. When Botan was assigned sweeping duties she managed to knock over a few desks by swinging the broom too hard. After that Sakura and Botan left school then parted ways with Kei who had other plans for the evening. Karin said her goodbyes and left in her limo.

"Ah, man who knew public school could be so fun!" said to her mother as they were walking to Dan's dojo.

"Well, it's not every day you bring your own daughter to school" Sakura joked to Botan.

"Botan, I want to ask why you were calling Karin "Hime"; it seemed like you knew her on site" Sakura noted back to her daughter's strange name for her friendly rival.

Botan answered "Oh, the reason is because the Karin in my timeline was made into a Doll named Hime and her company now is one of Shadaloo's biggest financial cash cows. And she is one of my mom's subordinates".

"I have a feeling that Karin would not be pleased if she found out those little tidbits especially the part about her company being used for evil in the future" Sakura said knowing how her wealthy rival took pride in her family business.

Botan shrugged saying" Well, what she doesn't know yet won't hurt her".

When they got to Dan's dojo they saw Mel and Qiang sparring with each other outside. Dan was on the roof trying to fix the hole created by Botan. Rose was on the steps quietly meditating while several cards were laid out in front of her.

"Hi, everybody I'm back from my first day of school" Botan shouted out to get everyone's attention.

Mel immediately stopped sparring and went over to greet Botan with a hug.

"Man, I missed you Botan" he grinned.

Botan kissed Mel on the cheek and laughed" I was only gone for a night and half the day".

Sakura then interrupted them" Ahem, no need to get so mushy". She was still uncomfortable with the idea of her daughter having a boyfriend.

Mel and Botan then broke their hug with a little irritation on from the latter's face.

Mel then rubbed his head and said "Sorry, about that Ms. Kasugano didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable".

Sakura twitched a little at being called Ms. it made her feel older than she was. However, she noted he was just trying to be respectful to her since technically she was his elder.

"Hey, you over there you promised to help fix my roof" Dan shouted from the roof.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that; I'll be right up there to help you" Botan responded immediately by climbing quickly up the ladder to aid Dan.

Mel looked up to where Botan and Dan were and noted" Let's hope she doesn't cause too much trouble for our friend".

Botan picked up a hammer with Dan trying to position a wooden piece. Botan slammed too quickly and accidentally hit Dan's hand. Dan let out a blood curling scream.

Qiang winced at Dan's pain and cringed" That has got to hurt".

Sakura then suddenly asked" Hey, have you contacted the others from the future?".

Rose then got up out of her meditating state and showed the girl the psycho timer again.

"The psycho timer as we showed you yesterday not only let's people travel through time but also gives the ability to communicate with another person that has the same device" the Italian fortune-teller explained.

Sakura looked down at the device in Rose's hand and requested" If this device can speak with other people then can I possibly see Ryu-san".

Rose then nodded" I will grant you that request I think Ryu will be delighted seeing you again".

(23 years in the future)

In the ruins of Interlope Hong Kong Division Headquarters, there was an underground base that stood beneath what once was a symbol of international justice. It served as one of the center of operations for the resistance against the tyranny of the man known as Bison. It was led by former Interlope agent Chun Li who had a long history with Bison. Bison had killed her father when he was on his trail which prompted her track down the crime lord and put him to justice. Along the way she met others who were seeking, connected with, or targeted by Bison. Her husband Ryu was sought after by Shadaloo so they could harness the energy that came when he tapped into the sastu no hado.

The evil organization then attention focused onto Sakura who was unfortunately captured by their hand and brainwashed into the Doll program the named Black Cherry. Black Cherry proved to be Shadaloo's trump card who managed to beat and subdue many of the greatest fighters in the world. She could never bring herself to blame the woman formerly known as Sakura because she had no other choice but to follow her programming. Although she didn't know her personally before she became a Doll, Ryu on the other hand remembered her as a fan of his who wanted to train under him but rejected her offer because he felt he wasn't ready yet to become a mentor. Even though she was young he saw great potential in her to become one of the best martial artists in the world. To this day he regrets not taking her as a student and blaming himself for the state that the world is currently in.

He hoped that the current mission the resistance sent Rose, Mel, Qiang, and Botan on could potentially bring forth a new path. Even if it didn't change their current future, any alternate timeline deserved a better tomorrow. One where his friend Ken was still alive, Sakura was free from Shadaloo, and Mel & Qiang could grow up with a normal childhood. The case seemed to be when the group reported back in after they managed to prevent Sakura's abduction.

Just then a signal rang from one of the computers that had one of the psycho timers attached to it.

Ryu and Chun Li then immediately answered the signal and saw Rose's face appear on-screen.

They quickly responded together" Rose, what is going on is there something bad that has happened?".

Rose chuckled for a bit and said" Don't worry at all but I have a person that you might be happy to see".

Both looked puzzled at what Rose said who could she possibly be referring and be important enough to casually allow them to contact them on the psycho timer.

Then the screen turned to a face very familiar to Ryu it was one that used to belong to a wide eyed high school student who had great dreams and ambitions.

Sakura then gleefully exclaimed" Ryu-san!".

Ryu looked at the screen and was stuttering to find words" Sa-Sakura how longed to see you the way you were before-".

Ryu then began sobbing tears of joy as Chun Li came to comfort him while Sakura on the screened look on confused" Ryu-san don't cry nothing bad has happened now that these guys have saved me".

Chun Li looked up to the screen to answer Sakura" Let's just say my husband has been secretly waiting for this moment in forever".

Sakura then looked confused and asked" Wait, your married to Ryu which makes you Qiang's mom, right".

Chun Li nodded her head to Sakura on the screen. Sakura looked uncomfortably surprised that Ryu that Chun Li had married the man who she had a secret crush on. She was only acquainted with Chun Li and never really knew her closely. However, she pushed those thoughts back because there were much more important things than being disappointed over unrequited love. If Chun Li was a good spouse for Ryu then she would have to accept it whether she liked it or not.

Sakura just sighed and responded" It must be rough being married and raising a child in this world while fighting an evil organization".

Suddenly a smile appeared on Ryu's face which hadn't done in a long time" It has been hard but we are not giving up until we see Bison's regime fall".

Sakura then perkily said" That's the Ryu-san I know, he always has the determination never to give up",

Ryu laughed for a bit" And you Sakura have the spirit that can never be lit out and with that I hope you can blossom into a mature fighter".

"Well, in that case thank-you and goodbye Ryu-san" the young sixteen year old girl said to the alternate future version of her idol.

The screen of the psycho timer then turned off with Sakura still staring at it. This version of Ryu she just saw was so different from his younger version but at the same time so similar. Who she saw was a man who had been broken but was still trying to fight for a new hope in the world. She felt somewhat guilty for all the suffering even though it was an alternate version of her that was being controlled against her will.

Rose looked at Sakura's gloomy expression on her face and reassured her with a smiling gesture" Child, you cannot dwell on what Shadaloo has brought upon the future but how we all can make a difference in the present".

They then turned their heads to the sound of another scream coming from the roof. It looked like Botan had hit Dan's other hand while fixing the roof.

"Okay, I think I can fix this thing all on my own" Dan cried in pain.

Unknowns to the group a strange girl with white hair was carefully observing them from the roof of a nearby building.

"Perfect, it looks like things are going along as it should be" the mysterious girl said to herself. She teleported herself from the roof waiting patiently to fulfill her task at hand.


End file.
